Circus in the Dark Woods
by Mint Mochi
Summary: Appealing at the first glance, a circus has all things extraordinary: 'Siamese' twins, a 'Beast', a Deformed Diva, and more. What are behind the curtains of this place? Based off the Vocaloid song, 'Dark Woods Circus'.
1. Chapter 1: A First Glance

**Circus in the Dark Woods**

**By Leaf the Earth Guardian**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The woods sheltered many animals and humans, yet there was something mystical about it at night. Deep in the woods, where the moonlit path wore out and a large span of grass grew, a tall, red circus tent was placed. A small golden star mounted the top and the curtains draped open, inviting anxious guests.

Standing guard were two abnormally lofty figures, both dressed in navy blue apparel. The girl, about fifteen feet tall, had golden blonde hair tied to her left side, and azure strings flung across her bangs. Her dark blue dress covered her expansive limbs and a neat blue ribbon rested on her snowy white chest. The young man, only about a foot taller than his female counterpart, was dressed in a blue tuxedo with black and teal striped pants. His pony-tailed lush silver hair was tucked neatly under a top hat, and a bow tie was clipped onto the white undershirt that was exposed.

Inside the circus were walls aligned with small peepholes; inside those peepholes were small, humid rooms where abused circus performers would be seated, shifting restlessly as their every move was observed carefully by visitors. Straight ahead there was a set of ruby curtains, past them a large stage surrounded by many seats. The performers locked up in the rooms would be released and forced upon the platform, where they would show their hidden magic.

The shows were a scrumptious feast upon the eyes, the children that God had abandoned and suffer the cruel reality of this world. The circus performers themselves had a spark of intensity deep within their marvelous eyes. Though their pain was clearly written through their body, the guests still cheered, and the performers would move on.

Occasionally, there would be someone from behind the cherry curtains of the stage peeking through; the large, shadowed figure would always wear a red bowtie, its vacant white eyes glaring at the performers. It has been told that this thing was the 'chairman', and was 10 meters tall. When the performers entered the back stage, a somewhat gloomy body expression would come over them when they sighted the chairman.

Myths state that the chairman sometimes takes in children that visit the circus; his most recent kidnapping was of a petite brunette named Meiko. She had visited the circus only once, and had observed the performers through the peephole. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time; her short-cut hair whipped around with her as the chairman towered over her, a white toxic smile beaming down at her. That was the last sighting of Meiko before she was taken into the circus, where she now was forced to perform under the demand of the tall chairman.

The eccentric show begins with a gorgeous voice echoing through the circus tent, a pitch that not even the youngest girl could compete with. Astonishing, the figure submerges from the sea of red curtains, her teal hair dropping over her bare shoulders and down to her feet. Her eyes are covered by a long metal eyepiece, which stretches over both of her eyes. In between the silver bars, a slender cyan line slits through, where she could look through. The blue-haired girl wore a sleeveless pastel dress with blue and red floral designs printed on them; the metal frame that serves as making the dress pop was placed on top of those layers. The rosy pink fabric stretches out five feet behind her like a wedding dress; silver headpieces resting in her hair, red square hair bands keeping them in place. Apart from her picturesque appearance, her dress cuts off to show her bloodcurdling legs; they look as if they were cut off and replaced with a goat's legs, her hooves placed in black slippers. She was indeed human…she was named the 'Deformed Diva'.

After her song is completed, the stage turns dark. The clicking of her heels are heard, and heavier footsteps sound through. The lights turn back on; the Deformed Diva has disappeared from the stage, another blue-haired being is seated on a chair. His eyes are shadowed by his dusk-colored hair, his pale face showing no pulse. The boy is wearing a strait-jacket, and, alike the dress on the teal-haired girl, there are red and blue floral patterns on the fabric. Across from the boy is a table, where a large plate piled up with cut off arms lay. He smiles, saliva slithering down his lips and onto his lap, as he devours the human limbs. It is a rather gruesome sight; he is called the 'Beast that eats cold'. The audience cheers, the lights turn off again.

A dragging noise buffers the air. Momentarily, the lights switch on again; but this time, two blonde-haired children stand in place. Once the light adjusts, it can be seen that they are both attached to one large body, sewn marks covering their pallid skin. They seem to match; however, one of the twins is a boy, and it can be seen by his hair being tied back in a ponytail. The other is a girl, a large silk ribbon tied in her hair. Both of them wave at the crowd, who in return applaud the twins' exquisite appearance.

The show is now over; people exit the circus, high chatter about the abstract sights they had just witnessed. The curtains on the stage closed, hiding a cruel world from the public's eye.

Welcome to the Dark Woods Circus.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beast

**Chapter Two**

The evening sun blazed a ginger color, below it, a young boy scampered through a large field, allowing the wisps of golden grass to tickle the palms of his hands. His long cobalt hair and white coat made the boy easy to spot in the deserted grasslands; the boy rushed to the far end of the field, where the public roads lay. Distinguishing that his mother would call him back soon, the boy spun around, facing the field again. His navy blue eyes shifted to his right side, where a tall light post stood. There was a clean piece of paper glued to the column, drawing the boy in for a closer look. The paper had colorful text written as the following:

_The Dark Woods Circus – See it to believe it! The show starts at moonrise…see you there!_

"Mom wants me back at home before dusk," the boy huffed, "the moon won't come out until then." Infuriated, the young boy crossed his arms and leaned against the post. _Maybe she can wait just a little bit long before I return. _Smiling at his marvelous plan, he swung his balance back to his feet, treading towards the distant woods. The clouds began to turn pink, the ten year old picking up his pace to get to the circus. The plains had transitioned into a forest, the leaves of the trees shielding the sunlight. The freezing air began seeping through the boy's jacket as the magenta dimmed, his breath puffing out as small clouds.

The boy halted in front of two large figures towering over him. The two strange and tall figures grinned, notifying the blue-haired boy that he was welcome to go into the circus. He continued, swiping away the circus curtains, finding himself facing a wall of peepholes. Following the human nature of curiosity, the boy's blue eye poked through one of the holes. It was a bare room that someone could stay in, but its main purpose wasn't shown to the boy.

As the boy turned, he noticed that there was a long shadow expanding over his backside. Someone must have been waiting to see the empty room. Before his eyes could widen to see the blinding smile of the figure, the figure slammed a metallic object into the boy's face, knocking the boy unconscious.

* * *

><p>The boy's eyes opened at a steady rate, the darkness growing overwhelming. He was secured in a strait-jacket and seated in an uncomfortable wooden chair. Alarmed, the boy started yelping. After a few minutes, a cold, rigid hand whipped across the boy's pale face, silencing him. The silhouetted figure stood across from him, a plate in its hands. The character rolled the plate on the table in front of the boy, a white, bony arm resting on it. Disgusted, the blue-haired boy faced away from the plate, a vomiting feeling filling up in his throat.<p>

"Eat it!" the figure hissed. The boy still refused, attempting to make his way out of the seat. The figure picked up a bucket lying at its feet, one hand placed under the silver pail and the other hand resting on the rim. The figure swung the bucket into the blue-haired boy's face, a cold liquid splashing on him.

The corrosive liquid began eating away the boy's face, the boy now weeping in pain. The pain penetrated to the bone, impossible to sense such a harsh feeling. Before the figure was about to give the boy another splash of acid, the boy began chewing on the arm. Disgusting. Horrific. Undesirable. The scene was gruesome, the boy eating the arm to the bone.

"Filthy creatures children are," the figure spat, walking to the side of the boy and kicking down the chair he was sitting on, causing the boy to fall to the ground, immobile. "You are a monster!" The figure spun around, leaving the room.

_I am the beast that loves to eat things cold._


	3. Chapter 3: The Twins

**Chapter Three**

"Come on Len, hurry up!" a girl hollered, running up a hillside. She had shoulder length blonde hair and azure orbs. The girl wore a white shirt with a black collar and black shorts. Wrapped around her arms and legs were black cloth that expanded as they reached to her feet and hands. "I see it, I see it!" she squeaked, jumping in place.

"Rin, the show doesn't even starts soon," the boy yelled from below. He scampered behind Rin, panting. His appearance was similar to the girl, except his pants were much longer; his hair had enormous bangs in front, and was tied up in a ponytail. "Wow, I expected it to be much bigger."

"It must be good!" Rin beamed, crossing her arms. "The posters said it was!"

Len shook his head, disapproving. "I'm telling you, Rin, I have an odd feeling about this place." Of course, he learned that line from most horror movies. "You can't always believe what advertisements say. Remember those shamwow things that said that you could pick soda clean off of a soaked carpet? When we received them they could only absorb a few drops of liquid before the sheet became so useless!" the sibling argued.

Rin narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh, come on, Len! It's a circus! What's so bad about it? The advertisement said it was really fun and that we should drop by!"

The blonde boy shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm not paying a yen if the show sucks!" Len teased.

"You won't even get to see the show if you keep on slowing down. I bet I'll beat you!" Rin challenged.

"Ready?"

"Set?"

"GO!"

The twins darted down the hill and into the chilly woods. Fog rested on the forest floor, distorting from every step one of the siblings took. The only source of sound came from the clamping of the white and yellow boots; they were truly alone. A crimson tent appeared from the fog, both of them picking up their pace. Len charged into the tent, Rin on his tracks. Both of them collided with a tall, dark figure.

"Sorry!" the twins said monotonously. Len pulled Rin back and away from the person that they had crashed into with apologetic faces.

The figure beamed down at them. "Oh, look. It seems as if we have two early birds today…" he chuckled. "You two will do just fine."

A bloodcurdling scream rang from inside the tent.

* * *

><p>"Len, Len!" Rin cried in a distressed tone. She was shaking him with one arm, trying to wake up her counterpart. "Wake up, Len!"<p>

Len blinked, his glossy eyes switching over to Rin. She was really close to him. Uncomfortably close. "Get off me, Rin!" The brother pushed his sister off, but somehow…he fell with her. "Ow! Ow! What's going on?" He gazed closely, then panicking at what he was seeing. Half of his body was sewn together with half of Rin's body. "Oh my god…"

Rin began to weep, covering one of her eyes with her hand. "I'm sorry, Len…this is all my fault. I really hope this is just a dream…" she sobbed, biting her lip. "It can't just end here, can it? We are part of the Dark Woods Circus now."

"No! We aren't! We're going to have to escape!" Len declared, standing up. This new body sure required teamwork. The two 'Siamese' twins hastened to the edge of the moonlit room, only hitting a wall. "Come on, we can't give up now!" Len insisted.

"Going so soon?" a dark voice called. "Why, the show hasn't even started yet! And the crowd will be pleased with a new act! You'll be phenomenal, I'm sure." He unlocked a door and walked in, still impossible to see.

"You sicko!" Len cried, "Let us out, you bastard! Don't you have anything better to do than to hold us in captive?"

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO SPEAK TO ME?" the chairman screamed, flinging a bucket of liquid over Len.

The liquid burned the sibling's flesh, the sibling crying out in pain. "Rin…listen to what he says…" he shed tears. He continued to cry, Rin horrified.

"That's more like it," he cackled, exiting the room. "Just a reminder that you'll be performing tomorrow. Smile from ear to ear!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Deformed Diva

**Chapter Four**

Silence. This is something that never occurred to the girl occupying her room. Long, azure hair that were pulled into ponytails that reached her feet, and similar ocean blue eyes that matched her hair. The girl was wearing a school uniform: a white top, crimson plaid skirt and white socks pulled up to her knees. Usually, school uniforms never single out anyone, but in her case, she could be easily recognized. The turquoise-haired girl flopped on her bed, dropping her phone to her blue fingernails. "Another day of school," she exhaled. Her phone went off, her attention snapping to it. The girl rolled on her stomach and flipped open her phone.

_Meiko: hey miku-chan, did u hear about the new circus?_

Feeling a bit ashamed, Miku replied with a simple "_no_". That feeling of not knowing something hit her. You would expect someone as popular as her to know every pebble in a creek, but it was a bit opposite for Miku. With school, her stress always ran so high these days, especially when her parents always on her nerves forcing her to study until three in the morning. Her phone went off again.

_Meiko: kk. well, u want 2 meet up or smthng? we culd go 2gethr! :D _

The blue-haired one pounded the keys, responding, _"k, sure (: pick me up around 6". _She got up and changed into her normal clothes: a sleeveless gray top with a blue bowtie, a cloudy skirt, thigh-length boots, and black leather arm warmers. She strolled out of her room and to the top of the stairs. "Hey mom! I'm going to hang out with Meiko around 6, okay?" She walked back to her room, not going up for an argument.

* * *

><p>Miku walked out into the dark night, staying on the lighted path. Her breaths came out as small clouds as she hugged herself, shivering. In the distance, she spotted a girl her height, short bob-cut hazel hair and ginger eyes. "Hey Meiko!" Miku waved. Meiko hastened and made her way to her friend, grinning. "Hiya!" Miku giggled.<p>

"Hi," Meiko smiled, "So, you want to go now? I heard it's in the woods. Cool, huh?"

Miku nodded, trotting behind her friend. The only sound that could be heard was their footsteps as they advanced towards the woods, which was surrounded in fog. Feeling a bit unsure, Meiko scooted back a bit, trailing behind Miku. "Uh, what is it, Meiko?" Miku questioned.

"Well…" Meiko sped up, attempting to look a bit more mature, "Nothing, just…forget about that." There was definitely something wrong, and it could be seen by her facial expression: over-determined. "Anyways, I heard it's supposed to be an interesting show. Maybe even one-of-a-kind."

Miku started to sense the fears that Meiko was feeling before. As the path grew darker, she felt as if someone would jump out of the shadows and hurt her. The trees began to disappear, out ahead flat land. A large red circus tent stood out from the shades of jade and emerald that was provided by the forest. As Meiko and Miku padded closer, two tall figures appeared, a girl and a boy. As the two friends continued, Miku glanced up at one of their faces. It seemed as if they were trying to say something, but it wasn't absolutely clear.

Meiko walked off in an opposite direction, causing Miku to be by herself. She walked into a large stadium, still bare. Soon, she promised herself, she wouldn't be lurking here by herself. She walked up to the stage, stepping on it, scanning the audience. The blue-haired girl pictured all the seats being occupied by countless people, all waiting to watch the show she would.

"H-help!" a voice cried out from behind the curtains. The girl who it came from was very distressed; Miku hastened and pulled the ruby curtains, her blue eyes alarmed. "Help me!" the voice cried again.

"Where are you?" Miku cried, whipping her head back and forth. As the wails continued to echo, Miku found herself by a cage. _What is this? Is…someone in here? _"Hello? Is someone in there?"

A white arm poked out of the cage, holding its hand out. Miku touched it and pulled back from its icy sensation. Miku sat on her feet, her hair covering some of her boots from its extravagant length. A moonlit face appeared from the cage, a blue eye similar to Miku's peeked through. Half the boy's face was destroyed; the blonde reached out to touch Miku's hair, rubbing the silky texture between his fingers. "You shouldn't have come," he frowned. "You need to get out of here. Before they catch you."

"Wait, why? Someone called for help! Who was it?" Miku whispered, determined to solve the reasons of the boy's capture.

"It was me." A girl's face, similar to the boy's, shone from the shadows. Their bodies were connected like Siamese ones…wait. It's impossible to have opposite sex Siamese twins. Someone must have put them together, and it was probably the circus. "Help us, please."

Miku's fingers ran along the side of the cage, attempting to look for an opening. Her blue nail touched something that clicked; the cage swung open. The Siamese twins walked out, smiling. "How will you get out of here though?" Miku asked, "Won't you be caught?"

"Oh, they will," a voice chuckled.

Miku's eyes widened again as she turned around to meet a dark figure. Right before she could study the person, a bucket of erosive liquid, acid, was dumped over her face. Miku fell to the ground and screeched in pain, covering her face. This was the liquid that had destroyed the boy's face; she would look just like him. She began screaming, in hopes that someone would find her. Her body was dragged into another room, but the pain was so deep that she didn't even realize it.

* * *

><p>The only thing Miku saw was black. Darkness. There's nothing scarier than that. Her fingers ran over her body, and stopped at her face. Her skin had a bumpy texture, like the feeling of cobblestone. No more shiny, slick skin. She touched her…eye… and grew alarmed. She wasn't seeing black. She <em>couldn't<em> see. The acid that was poured on her earlier ate up her face.

Her hands ran down her legs. Her legs felt supple; unnaturally supple. She brushed the other direction, panicking as she discovered what the mystery texture was: fur. She reached for her feet and felt a cold, rock-hard sensation. Hooves. Her legs were replaced with goat's legs. "AAAAH!" Miku screamed. "YOU RUINED ME! I HAVE NO LIFE WORTH LIVING ANYMORE!"

"PSHT!" a voice hushed. "You're lucky that the chairman's not around, or he would have hurt you anymore." That voice. It was the boy's voice that Miku had met earlier. "We figured out how to get out of that cage. Thanks so much."

"Yeah," the girl's voice added. "What's your name by the way?"

Miku blindly stumbled forward, feeling for the cage. "I-I'm Miku. Hatsune Miku."

"I'm Rin," the girl's voice whispered, "and that's Len. There's one more person in this tent, his name's Kaito. He's forced to eat human limbs."

Miku felt her hair being grabbed again like earlier, the boy's lips touching them. "I want to die," he whimpered. "I'm not human – none of us are human enough in this world. If we run, we'll just be returned and tortured more."

A scream rang out from the outside of the tent.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bloodstained Roses

**Chapter Five**

All she wanted to do was to hang out with her friend at the circus.

Dodge the bullets of bad grades, bossy parents, and drama.

Meiko was hit with one: capture.

The brunette bought her friend, turquoise-haired Hatsune Miku to the new circus in town. As soon as they arrived at the tent, the two split up. After an hour, Meiko had trouble finding Miku; she began to search through the circus frantically looking for her. She entered the auditorium, calling for her friend. A sudden noise captivated her attention; Meiko hastened up the stage and peeked past the ruby curtains.

Two Siamese twins, a blonde boy and girl, were seated in front of a cage. The boy's face was devoured by acid while the girl seemed to behave better, judged on the minimal wounds on her face. They were mumbling, possibly because they were probably not allowed to be out at the moment. The boy reached inside the cage and pulled out long, teal hair.

There was only one person that Meiko knew with long, turquoise hair…it had to be Miku! Meiko spun around, her eyes widening as she bumped into a tall, black figure. "Excuse me," Meiko muttered, attempting to go by and not have anything to do with Miku.

"Well, look at this," the figure chuckled, grabbing Meiko by the shoulders. "I can't just let you run now. What happens backstage stays backstage."

All that Meiko could do was scream.

* * *

><p>Meiko woke up, her body icy cold from lying on the similar-temperature floor. Her fingers slithered across her white chapped skin. She sat up, pulling her skinny knees to her chest, trying to heat her core. All of her body parts were still fine, except for the fact that some of her face was scaly. Someone poured acid on her. The inner part of her legs was painful for some odd reason.<p>

The memories came back to her like the speed it takes for two opposite magnets to connect. Acid was poured on her face because she fought against her attacker. A stranger, possibly an employee at the circus, had raped her in front of the audience.

Meiko began crying, her tears warming her cheeks. Her life was ruined. It was like a vase which fell to the ground and broke into millions of pieces; there was no way to place the pieces back together. All she wanted was to be held by the parents that she thought always hated her…but all this time they wanted her life to be better in the future.

A pair of unsteady footsteps padded in front of the cage. Meiko looked out to see a set of…goat legs? Over the goat legs was an elegant dress and turquoise hair that reached the floor. Another pair of feet came beside the goat's legs, getting down on its knees. The blonde twins from earlier were poking at a lock, which finally clicked open.

"Come on," the boy said, holding out his hand. "Quick!"

"O-okay!" Meiko wiped up her tears and grabbed the boy's hand. He pulled her out, Meiko's eyes adjusting to the moonlit backstage. She immediately recognized her friend, Miku. "M-Miku!" Meiko cried, hugging her friend. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want this to happen!"

"Be careful," Len warned. "She's blind. If we're going to have to run, we have to be as silent as mice."

Something tucked at Meiko's skirt. She gazed down to see a blue-haired boy with a handful of her red skirt scrunched between his teeth. She recognized the boy from school. "Kaito…" she muttered, tears developing in her eyes. "What have they done to you?" She stroked his hair, biting her lip nervously.

"Based on his actions, I think that his brain was swapped with an animals'. Since he seems to eat meat and retrieve thrown objects, our best guess is a dog," Len whispered. "He's been in the circus the longest. Far before we came here."

"How long is that?" Meiko questioned, tilting her head a bit.

"Probably over a year now. All the circus has been doing was luring kids our age in, altering their form, and displaying their best works to the audience. It's absolutely disgusting. Most end up killing themselves from the pain they have to suffer through. You are really lucky though." Footsteps caused Len to dart his head from behind. "Quick! Let's move!"

"What are we doing?" Meiko asked, trailing behind.

"We're running away."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Hey people. I have recently discovered that there's already a song explaining what happens before the Dark Woods Circus called "Wide knowledge of the late, Madness". This was my interpretation based on only the song "Dark Woods Circus". <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Flee

**Chapter Six**

They were going to run away. Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, and Meiko. Blind Miku held Meiko's hand as she hastened behind the twins Rin and Len, who had gotten used to the rhythm of each other's steps. Kaito was an all-fours, his dog-mind taking over his actions. Guards were sprinting after them, guns in hands, screaming "STOP!" Nothing would stop these fleeing performers, though; they were going to get out of there, approval or not. A large area of red tent fabric blocked their way from freedom.

"Quick!" Len yelled, "the guards are approaching!"

The guard's footsteps grew louder, the sounds of guns loading. Kaito padded ahead and grabbed the canvas, growling as he tore apart the red fabric that had encapsulated the performers. As the five performers jumped through, shots were fired. Miku cried in pain as she let go of Meiko's hand to shield her bloody arm.

"Miku!" Meiko cried, stopping in place.

The guards in the distance climbed through the hole that Kaito tore out, approaching Miku. Miku's visors gazed at Meiko's red orbs; somehow, Meiko knew that Miku could see her friend. She smiled. "I'm d-done, Meiko," Miku breathed. "Save yourself, you're still in good shape." Gunfire came from behind; Miku collapsed. "Run," she said, the last breaths escaping from her glossy lips.

Tears rolled down Meiko's cheeks as she continued running behind the group. Her throat swelled, making it hard for her to breathe. Meiko's legs began shaking every time one contacted the forest floor. Dirt was flying everywhere from the bullets shot at her. As she fought her way through thick brushes, the sound of elegant cloth tearing. Half of the pastel dress that the circus had provided Meiko was clung onto the thorns.

Moonlight began to pour through the brushes as Meiko continued. The rest of the group was out of sight by now and the only thing that Meiko could do was run straight ahead. She reached her hand into the clearing, followed by the other. She kept springing forward, but the ocean of thorns held her back from reaching her destination. Bullets whizzed past her face, her eyes widening as they were only centimeters away from inflicting damage.

"There she is!" a man's voice called from behind. More guns were loaded.

"This really is the end," Meiko whispered to herself, closing her eyes. Bullets began flying through her body; her heart stopped beating as a pool of blood dripped from below Meiko. "This is the end…"

"We've lost Meiko and Miku!" Rin cried.

"We can't go back, Rin! We'll get killed too!" Len yelled, panting. His face was coated in sweat; the moonlight cast down upon him, giving him a sparkling effect.

A shot rang out, hitting Rin in the shoulder. She screamed in pain, her half of the body collapsing into the ground as Len's half following. The bullet stung worse than acid; bones were shattered. Len's hand reached for his sister's shoulder and covered it, the blood escaping through the gaps between his fingers. "Come on, Rin, we have to go!" Len insisted, attempting to stand up. His sister, on the other hand, would not move. "Rin, we'll be dead!"

"Len…" Rin cried. "It's no use. You said it from the day we became a part of the circus. We'll never get our own bodies back. If we go out, people will realize that we are part of the circus and turn us in for profit." The blonde girl removed the boy's hand from her wound. "It's going to be okay, Len. We won't be the only ones not leaving this circus. Miku and Meiko are already dead."

Kaito dashed back to where the twins were, resting his head on Rin's lap and whimpering. He could sense this feeling too. As the guard's approached, his eyes began to develop tears.

"I love you, Rin. You're the best sister ever."

"And you too, Len. You're the best brother ever."

Kaito scrambled to all fours as the weapons were raised. He growled, exposing his teeth like a dog. He shifted back, ready to lunge. As shots were fired, Kaito charged towards the guards, dodging bullets. He jumped, tackling down one of the heavy-armored adults, scratching through the gear. Kaito finally killed that guard and attacked the other two. Assaulting one of them, the other guard pointed his gone at Kaito, who had pinned down the other guard. As the standing guard began shooting at Kaito, the blue-haired boy jumped out of the way, making a guard shoot one of their allies. He finally killed the last one; Kaito stood in place, shaking for a bit, and then collapsed to the ground.

"Kaito!" Len yelled, forcing him and Rin up. He walked to Kaito, who was flinching as they stepped closer. "Kaito, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

Kaito's eyes opened, his blue orbs growing watery. He glanced at Rin and Len, a small smile spreading across his face. "You – you can never trust anyone at the circus…" he snarled, grabbing blades of grass and forcing them out of the ground. "Don't be stupid like the others. They know we're out here." Kaito's eyes closed, sighing. "Run."

Receiving his message, Len began to turn around without Rin's approval and hastened ahead. Rin screamed as her weak legs could barely support her. With this, Len slowed down, continuously pacing through the forest. _We're next, _he thought. _We have to survive; something is telling me that we will. _The tall trees blocked out the sky now and the thick fog was numbing the twins' feet.

"Len," Rin mewed.

Len's eyes looked at his sister; her arms had scratches from the tent. Her face was damaged from the acid dumped on her face for not cooperating with the employees of the circus. Her blonde hair was tangled and knotted from the thorns and part of her elegant uniform had green stains. They had finally survived the circus. "What is it?" Len asked, sighing.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Seems that you twins have escaped," a voice cackled. A cold chill was sent down the twins' spine as their eyes widened in fear. "I won't allow it."

Rin turned around, shocked. "Len, it's the chairman!" she yelled, pointing at the dark, tall figure. Both were quivering now.

"Why, yes it is," the chairman snickered, pointing to himself by his address. He stepped forward and towered above the twins. "Now, you have betrayed your friends, haven't you, _Rin _and _Len_?" the chairman howled. "Your circus friends have died only so you could live on. Such a shame if they were alive now. How disappointed they would be…" The chairman circled them with his hands perched on his back. "I can't just let you go…"

"Why not?" Len screamed, "You've ruined us enough!"

"You see, Len, Miku, the supposed star of the show, is dead. Kaito, the starter or the show, is also gone. Not to mention Meiko, whose talent is yet unknown, has been murdered. You two are left. There is a problem, however…" the chairman smirked. "You two were smart enough to figure out how to unlock those cages. You know how to escape now, don't you? I have said this many times, but… _what happens in the circus stays in the circus_. And with you two possibly escaping again, I can't risk it."

Len's heart skipped a beat. "No…you can't…"

The chairman pulled a pistol from his pocket and fired straight at the twins. Rin and Len collapsed, blood oozing from their wounds as they lay motionless. The chairman spun around and smiled. "They really dissapoint me."

* * *

><p><em>A blonde boy ran after a blonde girl in a field of daisies. The girl flopped onto her back and pressed the flowers to her face, the boy copying her movements. A giggle could be heard in the distance; the blonde boy poked his head back up to spot a brunette and a teal-haired girl placing flowers in each other's hair. On the far side, a navy-blue haired boy experimentally ran his fingers down the stem of a flower and plucked it, holding the petals up to his nose and sniffing the fragrance. <em>

_ All this time, we were just friends._

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
